Hostess Club
by BehindTheseHazelEyes14
Summary: Who says that a host club has to JUST be boys? This is what Jamakai Evers thinks, and she's determined to create a hostess club with her friend Haruhi. However, will a certain mischevious host club get in their way? Pairings include: HaruhixTamaki, HikaruxKaoru, and possily KyoyaxOC.


**AN: Just to warn you, I'm just trying out the storyline to see if people will like it. No hate please, but constructive critism is welcome. Basically, this is about Haruhi forming a new club with her girlfriends! I hope y'all like it. :)**

You know, I sometimes wonder why in the world Haruhi wanted to cross-dress in the first place.

Being her closest friend and all, I of course know her real gender. I've known from the beginning. I knew that her eyes were to big to be male, and her voice too feminine to belong to a boy. Our first meeting was very interesting, I confronting her about my suspicions. She responded with her famous blush, and hurriedly declined. But I knew the truth, and I stuck to it until finally she admitted her secret. After that, we began to be the best of friends. I was one of the only people she could talk to without pretending to be a boy.

I, am Jamakai. Jamakai Evers. Most people find it funny that I have a Japanese first name, and an American surname. It's because my mother is Japanese and my father is from the USA. They met while he was interning at a company in Japan, for a software job. My family has a parculiar story. The owner of the company my father was interning for, had no heirs. A few years after my father was working there, he got fatally ill and was going to die. Therefore, he turned the company over to my father, who was "like a son to him", as he put it.

Yes, because I know you are wondering, I am ritch. My parents live in a mansion very close to Ouran High, and I attend there as a first-year student. Most of my friends call me Jama-chan, or Kai-Kai. My parents named me for my Japanese backround. To be quite truthful, I'm pretty. I have long, semi-wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Although I have a Japanese name, I don't look like my mother. However, that just makes me different from some of the other girls in school.

My closest friend is Haruhi, but I have a few other friends that I hang out with during lunch and all that. First off, there is Tadako and Tachiko. They're twins, and in my grade. Secondly there's Aemi, who is very talkative and lively. And lastly there is my sister. Her name is Vanji. Her and I actually get along pretty well, as long as I don't make her upset. She's got anger issues.

And then there is Kiki. Kiki is my little sister, and she is adoreable. She's only eight, but seems to be as smart and wise as an eighty-year-old. Sometimes I wonder where she gets that, because my mother is crazy and father jumps into things too quickly. She's my pride and joy, being as I mostly raised her with the help of my sister, because mom and dad were away so often. She basically thinks of me as her maternal figure.

Now that all of that's out of the way- let's get back to Haruhi. Needless to say the host club annoys the crap out of me. I sense when people are lying, and all the host club does is lie to girls' hearts. This particular day, Haruhi asked me to come and meet the club as well as talk to her about something.

I straightened the collar on my dress and checked the sign again. It read, "Music Room Three."

I sighed. This was the right place, at the end of a corridor in an abandoned music room. I wondered how they convinced the school to let them use this place. Probably with money.

Cautiously, I pushed the door open and a gust of wind blew out, along with a few stray rose petals. I heard a booming voice coming from inside, "Welcome to the Ouran Acadamy Host Club!" said a blonde boy with striking violet eyes.

I stood there a moment, recovering from the shock. "Aah, is this a new guest? I certainly don't recall seeing such a beautiful face before," said another boy, this one with black hair and dark eyes.

I frowned. These were the boys Haruhi had to spend most of her free time with? Then, I felt two arms snake across my shoulders. "Well, what type of boy do you like? The mischevious type?" asked two boys with auburn hair.

"The boy-lolita type?" asked the short one with blonde hair.

"The strong but silent type?" asked his dark haired bodyguard.

"The princely type?" asked the older blonde with the beautiful eyes.

"Or the cool type?" said the one I knew they called Ootori.

I smirked, "I don't like any of you," I said, holding my head a little higher. The older blonde came over to me.

He put a hand under my chin, making me feel uneasy. "You must be here for something, if it's not because you want to pick a host, than what for? By the way, my name is Tamaki."

I took a step back, causing his hand to drop from my chin, yet I stuck out my hand. "I'm Jamakai. I am here to speak to Haruhi, she- I meant he asked me to meet him today for tea."

He shook my hand. "Yes yes, Haruhi said something about a friend dropping by to see her. She is actually changing right now, but I can introduce you to the rest of the club if you would like?"

I had to admit he was a gentleman, and it seemed realistic. "It would be nice to know who Haruhi is talking about when he tells me stories about you."

"Well, I, as you already know, am Tamaki Suou. Those two there are Kaoru and Hikaru Hiatchiin, but don't bother trying to tell them apart. You won't be able to unless you are Haruhi," he said.

The twins smiled, "It's true, no one can tell us apart except for Haruhi," they said in perfect unison.

I smirked, "You are identical. Haruhi has talked about you and your pranking."

Tamaki gestured toward a tall, dark haired boy and a small one on top. "Those two are Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. Although Honey may resemble a eight-year-old, he is a third year here at Ouran."

I nodded and shook hands with the one called Mori-senpai, and Honey said, "Do you like cake? I love cake, we should share some together!"

I genuinely smiled, "Of course Honey-senpai, we can share cake together sometime." He kind of reminded me of Kiki.

Tamaki pulled on my hand, "And lastly, this is Kyoya Ootori. His father owns a well-known business," he said proudly.

I smirked. So this was the so-called third son of the Ootori company. I stuck my hand out for the third time, "I am Jamakai Evers. My father owns a big company as well, though not as big as your father's."

He shook my hand, and I could tell that he was a business-man. I wondered why he got stuck managing a high-school host club. "Oh yes, I have heard of your father before. Tell me, are you Haruhi's new girlfriend?"

All talk that was surfacing among the other hosts immediatly stopped. I could tell he was testing to see if I knew Haruhi's secret or not. That's how he played. "Kyoya, I wish to inform you that I am not lesbian."

The other hosts burst into laughter. Suddenly a mad looking Haruhi stomped out of the dressing room. She had on a suit and tie. "What's going on here, have Hikaru and Kaoru been photoshopping me into nude pictures again- oh, Jamakai. I didn't see you there. What were you guys laughing about?"

"I just asked this lady if she was your girlfriend, and she curtiously told me that she was not lesbian," said Kyoya.

Haruhi laughed, "Have you boys been giving Jamakai a hard time? You know, she didn't want to be here in the first place. She's never going to visit me again if you aren't nice to her."

Tamaki in an instant was hugging Haruhi, "Well you know I was just making sure that she was a good friend for you because I didn't want some girl taking away my daughter you know that daddy would be upset-"

"Tamaki, you know that Ranka loves me, don't you? Her father has already met me," I said.

"Just go with it, Tamaki is under the impression that he is my father. I thought I told you that earlier," Haruhi replied, still being strangled by the blonde boy.

"Yeah, I don't think you mentioned that in our convorsations," I replied. "Haruhi, I'm thirsty. Where's the tea in this place?"

She sighed, "I told you Kai-Kai, there's not any tea in this place. Only commoner's coffee."

"Although I would rather it be tea, I suppose commoner's coffee would suffice," I said dramatically.

I fell back onto the couch, my dress going up a bit. I patted it down and tilted my head back, groaning. "I'm tired, Haru-chan. I'm going to sleep for a while."

She snapped in front of me. "Jama-chan, you can only sleep for a few minutes while I get the coffee ready. I have to run to the store for fifteen minutes. You can sleep while I'm there. Be careful though, Kaoru and Hikaru like to play pranks and I'm sure that they will try to do the same to you."

"I don't care, just let me sleep," I whined, closing my eyes.

She sighed, "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Boys only want love if it's torture, don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you!" I yell-sang as she was grabbing her coat.

"Jamakai. We talked about singing those weird American songs, didn't we?" Haruhi said with a smile.

By then I was fast asleep.

**Be sure to tell me if you liked it! If I get a few follows I will probably continue. I like the storyline I have set, but I'm still not sure about a few elements. It will at least be a two-shot. Comment what you think should happen next, or PM me. Title ideas? I think pairings will include TamakixHaruhi, HikaruxKaoru, and possibly JamakaixKyoya. Not sure about the last one yet, I've left it kind of open. I appreciate the helpful comments! Thanks!**


End file.
